Baron Sigmund of the Aesir
Baron Sigmund 'The Defiant'' of the Aesir, deceased. Age: 334 rejuved to 25 Martial: 15+11=26- Baron Sigmund is an experienced commander who has been trained to lead forces of all types, though he is most comfortable leading Knights into battle. Intrigue: 12+1=13- Baron Sigmund has a basic understanding of the importance of subtle action but has no talent for it himself. Administration: 11+5=16-''Baron Sigmund is a competent administrator, but little more then that.'' Learning: 14+3=17-''Baron Sigmund has received a good education which he has expanded on in several years.'' Piety: 16+6=22- Baron Sigmund is has a strong will and a firm, but by no means unshakable faith. Diplomacy: 13+6=19- Baron Sigmund is a reasonably inspiring leader and able to mingle with people of most walks of life. Combat: 17+23=40- Baron Sigmund is one of the greatest Knights among the Aesir, and there are few who can beat him in a Knight. (46/7+1.5=8.5) Blood of the Aesir ( +1M, +2C) – Sigmund is a Lord of the Aesir, one of the oldest of the Knight Houses, whose history stretches back into the beginning of the Dark Age of Technology. Questoris Familia (+1M, +1D, +1C, can potentially pilot Knight Titans) ''– Sigmund is a member of the Questoris Famila, the nobles, and as such has the potential to pilot Knight-Titans and is a member of one of the greatest and most powerful noble groups in the Imperium. '' 'The Defiant'-'' (+2P, +2C, ignore condition minuses in combat)- ''Sigmund has earned the tittle of the Defiant for his desperate last stand protecting Sigard's back while he was dueling Warlord Gutcrumpa.' Einherjer (+1M, +1C, can pilot Knight Titans) – Sigmund is a Einherjer, as the Aesir name those men who can pilot Knight Titans. Knight-Baron'' (+2M, +3C, +50 to combat rolls when in Knight-Titan) – Sigmund is a Knight-Baron, one of the best Knight pilots among the Aesir, and has the skills to prove it. When in his Knight, few can stand against him Avernite Elder (+4C) –'' Having survived half a century of life on Avernus Baron Sigmund has proven himself an expert warrior. Survivor of the Pink Skies'' (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons )''- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Baron Sigmund has had his faith and combat skills tested. Protege of Sigard'' (+4M, +1I, +3A, +1L, +2P, +2D, +3C, +20 to rolls in knights)- Sigmund was the protege of Sigard, the fomer Lord-Marshal of the Aesir and their greatest leader for thousands of years. Under his mentors teaching he developed his skills in leadership and combat greatly. Knight-Trainer (+2A, +2L, +2D, +1C, +20 to all rolls to teach)- Sigmund has spent much of his life teaching others his skills at war. This has honed his skills for leadership, and to a lesser extent combat. Master of the Blade ''(+2M, +1D, +5C, +50 to melee combat rolls) - Sigmund has studied the blade for centuries, both on foot and in his knight to the point where he has reached mastery.' Baron Sigmund 'The Defiant'' is one of the greatest living heroes of the Aesir bar the current Marshals, and is considered to be next in line for that rank. He has spent much of his career on Avernus where he has gained a good understanding of the dangers of the planet and a level of friendship with several of its leaders, including Syr Fredrickdatter. While his low rank would generally make him a poor candidate for a political marriage with the heir of a core world like Avernus between his reputation and close ties with the Royal House Borr, whose former leader Lord-marshal Sigurd acted as Sigmund's mentor, he is a viable candidate. Baron Sigmund was slain during the Third Daemonic Incursion by a Third Circle Archangyl during the final assault on Dis. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Imperial Trust Characters Category:Avernite Characters